The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and a method for occluding flow in a tubing. More specifically, the present invention relates to an easy-to-clamp tubing.
In a variety of industries, and for a variety of applications, tubing or other conduit is required to transport fluid or non-fluid substances and gases between two points. In many situations, it is desirable to stop the flow of fluid through the tube. This can be accomplished, if a flexible tube is being used, by using a clamp or other fluid occluder.
One art in which flexible tubing is used, is the medical arena. It is generally known that a tubing, a catheter or the like may be used to deliver fluids, nutrition, medicine, aerosols and gases to a patient and/or to remove body fluids from a patient. For example, in peritoneal dialysis, a tubing or a catheter is used to introduce a dialysis solution into the peritoneal cavity. After solutes are exchanged between the dialysate and the blood, the dialysis solution is simply drained from the body cavity through the tubing or the catheter.
To control fluid flow during a medical procedure, it is known to use clamps. The clamps are designed to compress the interior walls of the flexible tubing against each other. Such clamps include, for example, roller clamps and hemostats. For example, during delivery of medicaments to a patient, it is known to use a roller clamp to terminate the flow of, for example, an intravenous fluid to the patient.
At least three requirements arise with respect to the clamping of a length of tubing to occlude flow therethrough. One requirement is the avoidance of leaks at the point of clamping. Another requirement is that the necessary clamping pressure to effectively occlude the tubing is low enough for a patient/user with compromised strength to perform same. A further requirement is that occlusion occurs without crushing the center of the tubing.
Conventional tubing, when in a fully clamped position, still may provide incomplete occlusion. In this regard, open channels at the end portions of the clamped area can be created. These open channels allow fluid to leak through the intended occlusion. Although by applying sufficient pressure these open channels can be closed, this requires the application of significant pressure to fully engage the clamp.
However, one of the issues in an out-patient care setting is insuring that an out-patient can successfully manage certain procedures. The clamping of a tube is one such procedure that the out-patient should be able to perform. In order to perform this procedure, it is necessary to have a reduced clamp pressure requirement to fully occlude the flow through the tubing. Therefore, it may not be possible to provide a clamp that will insure total occlusion that can be used by patients who are weak or otherwise infirm.
A further problem that arises is that if too much pressure is applied to the tube after the clamp is removed, it may not regain its original shape. This may create problems if occlusion of fluid flow through the tube is only temporary.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved tubing that can be easily clamped resulting in a fully occluded tubing.